Of Books and Boredom
by firstclasscrisis
Summary: Frederick had meant to say something but the words died on his lips, it wasn't like he could just ask Robin why he was hiding gay erotica in his study.


**(Ah well, it's definitely been a moment since I've posted anything buuut yeah I worked on this for a bit and wanted to actually share it with everyone! This is part of a sort of series I've been working on, an AU where Chrom, Frederick and M!Robin are all in a really cute polyamorous relationship and such. This is the first installment but definitely not the beginning, since Chrom and Frederick got together way before they even met Robin...so be expecting the back story and events leading up to this to be uploaded in the future!)**

 _ **Prompt** : Imagine B finding an erotic novel in A's bookshelf. While A is busy, B lies on the couch and starts reading it. The novel is a little boring at first but then B starts to get aroused as they keep reading and end up masturbating, thinking A won't notice. A hears a little whimper and stops doing what they were doing to look at B. A touches themselves while looking at B doing it. B throws the novel away just few pages before finishing and ends up having hot sex with A on the couch_

There were days when Frederick preferred to pass time in Robin's study watching the fearless tactician plan and draw out strategies through tireless research. He enjoyed spending his time here most of all. As much as the knight loved his Lord, Chrom was usually busy helping train the younger members of their party and it was tiring to just stand out in the heat for hours every day doing nothing but _observe_. Not that he was doing much different by spending time with Robin, but here Frederick was asked for his input and was allowed to help out as much as he wished.

Today was a particularly long day, it was one of the rare times where the ever growing band of Shepards had time to relax in between battles, and Frederick had no way of relieving his boredom. Robin was busy trying to map out a route to the next checkpoint and had waved the knight away when he had tried to offer him assistance. Frederick knew better than to pressure the tactician into letting him help, that was the cause of many a bitter fight, ones he would rather not recall. Instead Frederick looked to the books littered about Robin's study, picking up anything that seemed remotely interesting before setting it down with the realization that _he had already read that one._

He pursed his lips, lifting a smaller leather-bound book up from its place, confused as to why it was hidden away behind its companions. Dark brown eyes widened just slightly, observing the title with intrigue, and he nearly dropped the volume as he glanced curiously over at Robin. Frederick had meant to say something but the words died on his lips, it wasn't like he could just ask Robin why _he was_ _hiding gay erotica in his study_. The elder man resigned himself to the couch, if Robin was withholding this he wanted to know how bad it was. It wasn't like him to keep secrets and the thought of the silver-haired tactician reading such reprehensible material by himself fascinated Frederick on an almost perverse level.

Pages were turned in the comfortable silence between the two, a soft sigh and frustrated huff of breath the only interruptions for the next hour or so. Gods, this was dull! Nothing could be more cliché about the characters and narrative! How many times had forbidden romance between a man of status and a person of lesser social value been rehashed? Too many times, Frederick had thought, and there hadn't been any intimate scenes between the two men so far so he questioned what Robin even _liked_ about this book. He was barely halfway through and he couldn't be less concerned with finishing it. Yet here he was flipping page after page until it caught his interest once more.

As he continued to read he felt his body being to react, everything was described in great detail, and Gods he shouldn't be this turned on by a damned book! Frederick was thankful that he had decided to leave his armor back in his room; he could easily take care of the growing bulge in his pants without arousing much suspicion…he hoped. The knight slid a hand inside his breeches all while keeping a close eye on Robin. He bit back the appreciative hiss that rose in his throat, grasping the shaft between cold fingers. Frederick jolted at the sensation of his hand sliding up and down his cock, eyes still glued to the book in his other hand. It felt so wonderful, his nerves were on edge and with each stroke he felt himself relax, forgetting that Robin was even there. A small gasp tore past his lips, hips rolling incessantly up against his own hand, but it just wasn't enough. "Gods, Robin…"

Robin's attention was turned from the weathered parchment and maps before him, the small gasp that sounded behind him startling him from his reverie. "Frederick, are you alr—" His sentence came to a screeching halt, lips parted where words were supposed to be. Opalescent indigo eyes widened and his cheeks flushed deep red, "Oh…" It was all he could offer verbally, tone conveying his distinct confusion at the sudden shift of atmosphere. His whole body flushed with heat, fingers digging into his thighs as he watched Frederick stroke himself, tongue dragging across his dry lips.

Robin uncrossed his legs, thighs rubbing together as he attempted to calm down the rapidly growing erection in his pants. Frederick's borderline indignant expression while he touched himself caused the tactician's heart to stammer within his chest. Robin caressed himself through his pants, knees hiking up to hide the movement of his hands as he imitated Frederick's actions. A string of soft whimpers fell from his trembling lips, hand stilling against the strained bulge in his trousers. "Frederick," he called, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, "...Frederick, please."

The knight focused his attention on Robin, brows knit together in frustration as he withdrew his hand from his pants. He deposited the book on the floor and gestured for Robin to come to him, eyes all pupil and yearning. The tactician obeyed, pushing himself up from his seat and onto Frederick's lap, hands immediately tugging at the back of the man's hair when their lips crashed together. Frederick grasped Robin's sides, pressing their hips together as he dominated the silverette's mouth. He shuddered as their cocks brushed against one another, fingers digging into the soft flesh of his tactician's sides. When their lips parted Frederick could barely keep his thoughts in line, all he desired to do was fuck Robin into the divan, make the man plead and cry out. He wanted Robin to cling to him, wanted him to scratch and bite and _demand_ things, needed the man writhing with want and timidity beneath him; voice hushed to quiet sighs and whimpers.

Frederick groaned at the loss of pressure against his cock, watching as Robin slid down his body, settling himself between the knights toned thighs. "Gods." He breathed, helping the tactician remove his pants. Soft pink lips wrapped around the head of Frederick's leaking member, tongue flicking along the length as he took it down his throat. The knight had to stop himself from forcefully fucking Robin's mouth, instead thrusting shallowly into the moist heat the tactician's mouth offered. Pale fingers scrabbled at Frederick's thighs, muffled noises becoming more and more urgent as Robin thoroughly sucked the brunet's cock, teeth grazing here and there until Frederick couldn't breathe properly. Robin separated himself from his lover's member, face flushed as he attempted to regain his breath as well. He was beginning to sweat in his cloak, the fabric pooling around his waist and hands once he had shrugged it off, "Take your clothes off. Now."

Ah, a demand, Frederick could work with that. He had to stop himself from ravishing the younger man even as they got up from the couch to remove what little clothes they had left. Robin took the lead, casting off his clothing to accompany the book on the floor, only stopping to assist the other when he became too impatient. The knight pushed Robin back onto the couch, their positions reversed, kissing underneath the man's jaw as he began to work his way down that pale and lithe body. When he came to the silverette's entrance he paused, smiling up at the blushing tactician under his control, "I'll be helping myself, sire." Frederick pushed his tongue inside, holding back a pleased laugh when Robin's hips jolted in surprise. He used his fingers to further spread the man's pliant ass, face buried in between those quivering and supple thighs as he ate the other open, sucking and licking until he had Robin begging.

"Frederick! Oh, Gods, Frederick…haah, please!" The tactician's back arched away from the couch, hands scraping uselessly against Frederick's shoulders. He needed to be fucked, his mind was spinning and just as hazy as his vision, body so horrendously warm that if he wasn't allowed release soon he might just _die_. He felt the knight's tongue plunge further inside, a long drawn out gasp reaching a near cry as it rose in pitch. He rolled his hips against Frederick's mouth, needy whimpers a mantra in place of articulate words. When those lips and tongue stopped Robin could barely make out sentences, "Inside, I need you inside of me…" The tactician's eyes were blown wide, incandescent blue depths likened to the clear night sky void of stars and clouds.

Frederick drew himself upwards, hands on either side of Robin's head now, pulling the silverette up to meet his lips. He plundered the man's mouth for a moment, nipping at Robin's bottom lip with his teeth, tracing every bit of the other's mouth with his tongue until he'd memorized the grooves of his teeth. Robin jerked Frederick's hair with one hand, nails raking up his back with the other, "In here…please shove your big cock inside of my ass until I can't feel my legs." Robin dropped his hands from Frederick's back, opting to spread his legs out further by the bend of his knees.

If Frederick had known how to breathe before, he had certainly forgotten by now. "The things you can do to me with just words, it's unfair." He guided the head of his cock to Robin's entrance, pressing the tip against him with just enough force to slide in an inch or so. The tactician keened loudly, hands yanking his own knees up hard enough that Frederick lost his careful grip and plunged his cock to the hilt inside of the man twisting beneath him. "Gods! Robin…still yourself or I fear I may hurt you." He stammered, hands covering the tactician's. He brought one hand to cup Robin's chin, "Look at me, me little bird, I need you to calm down."

Robin's breath was shallow, face the image of contentment, "Holy Naga, Frederick, it's been so long…you feel so good, so warm. Look," he pressed his legs to the side of Frederick's waist and successfully freed his hands, "you're throbbing down here." He brushed the spot where the knight's cock was embedded inside him, tracing fingers over the sensitive flesh with a perverse grin. Frederick's face flushed an unbelievably dark shade of red, hands gripping those thighs in place of Robin's. "Hush. You're squeezing me so tightly, I almost mistook you for the virgin you were the first time I fucked you." His words were retaliation, how dare the tactician turn him on so easily! "Admit it; you missed this, little bird. You missed having Chrom and I touch you…missed us filling you up every night. A month is a long time to hold back." Robin whimpered in reply, gradually rocking his hips against the thick cock stretching him open, and Frederick had to wonder if he realized he was doing that or if it was merely an unconscious movement.

"I missed you, Frederick. I don't like it when you and Chrom leave me behind…Gods, I missed this so much. I couldn't sleep without you both in my bed, I was so scared…" Robin was crying and he couldn't help himself. All of this was merely a preface leading up to the war they were currently preparing to fight, and it terrified him to the core to think that his lovers might not come back home safe, or at all. He hadn't gone with them this time since he was useless during political meetings, so he'd left the diplomatic part of the whole ordeal to the two elder men, after all Robin was much more suited strategy and tactics. Frederick moved just a bit, hushing the sobs that threatened to form with his lips, pulling out halfway before thrusting right back in. Robin's crying subsided soon enough, high-pitched moans sounding out in the silence.

"Frederick! Gods…oh, please don't leave me again, okay? Haaah! As selfish that is of me…nngh, I need you to be by my side forever. You and Chrom…ah, I need the both of you." Frederick smiled against Robin's throat as he bit down, leaving kiss marks all over the pale expanse of skin below him. "I don't plan on it, little bird. Chrom and I will share your bed from now on—Naga be damned, this war shall not tear up apart. Let me reassure you…with my body." The knight gripped Robin's thighs harder and roughly slammed his cock inside of the boy, pace all sorts of fucked up as he made a moaning mess out of _his_ tactician. Robin held fast to the brunet's shoulders, head thrown back as he cried out with reckless abandon, his lower half moving just a vigorously as Frederick's was.

With each thrust Robin felt his body hum with pleasure, the feeling drawn to its peak when his prostate was reached. He saw splotches of white, breath lost, and arched up until every part of his body that he could manage was pressed up against Frederick. "There! Fuck, there again…" Every word was punctuated with a desperate gasp of air, the sentence so loosely connected Frederick barely realized the boy had spoken. He listened intently, ramming into that part of Robin until he couldn't feel his hips, only stopping when Robin finally came. The knight whimpered softly, taking in the sight of Robin panting with his face flushed as cum dripped down that pale skin. The tactician tightened up purposefully and Frederick came hard, gasping out Robin's name as he rode out his orgasm, seed leaking out around his cock.

No words were exchange for the next five minutes, the only thing the either of them could manage was harsh breathing and messy kissing. Robin ran his fingers through tousled brown hair, holding the knights face close to his as he smiled up at him, "Welcome back." Frederick wanted to cry but instead he just kissed the smile off of Robin's mouth, all of his frustration and passion that had built up taken out on those deserving lips. "I'm home, Robin."


End file.
